Happy Birthday!
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: It was Michelangelo s birthday and the whole family threw a big party for him. The youngest turtle enjoyed the great celebration, the amazing gifts and a delicious cake. Naturally, all of it happened during the event, but at night his brothers gave him his real gift: they welcomed him to the world where the big boys have fun. Warnings: YAOI. OTP4. TMNT 2003.
If this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read it. Thanks.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::: Happy birthday! :::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mikey's eyes reflected his excitement and curiosity when the other turtles mentioned him that they would give him his real birthday present that same day in the night. Those feelings were mixed up with his quick heartbeats and his eager breathing. However, the young ninja managed to get a grip on himself. He feared his father or the guests could suspect something about the true nature of the murmurs the three remaining turtles had whispered discreetly in his ears.

Michelangelo turned twenty on that day. All of the family's friends were invited to the huge celebration. According to Master Splinter's ancient customs acquired from Master Yoshi, his son had become an adult. While Master Splinter was looking at his youngest son with pride and great ideas ready to be fulfilled by the young turtle that had newly entered to adulthood, the other turtles were looking at him too.

But those looks, always full of love and understanding, now had lots of small glimpses of a feeling which Michelangelo only knew by its name. Neither Splinter nor the guests became aware of those looks. All of the turtles had learned all too well the art of stealth. None of their actions would betray the thought that filled their minds at that moment: to welcome the youngest turtle among them to the world of the physical expression of love.

Mikey was eager to eat another huge slice of his birthday cake, but a discreet wink from the smartest turtle dissuaded him to not do it.

"My son, don't you want to eat another piece of cake? It's your favorite." Master Splinter asked when he saw his son had placed the knife again on the table.

"Not this time, father. I think it's time for me to learn how to control my appetite for sweet food." Michelangelo answered, mentally apologizing to his old sensei for the small lie.

After hearing Michelangelo's answer, the faces of Leonardo and Raphael showed, for a short second, smiles of satisfaction at noticing how well Michelangelo had understood the discreet wink of the young genius.

"I am so proud of you, my son. Full control of your emotions, thoughts and actions are qualities of a great warrior. Now, all of you have become first class ninjas in full. My mission as your Sensei is over, but remember that you will always have the most loving father in me." Four pairs of arms wrapped the old sensei, thanking him for all his efforts and sacrifices to lead them to the top where they were.

The four turtles and the old sensei said goodbye with gratitude to all of the family's friends who had attended to share the joy of the moment. As soon as Casey and April left the lair, Master Splinter said:

"Well, my children, it's time for me to go to rest, I'm not as young as I used to be." Those were the words Master Splinter had expressed to wish them good night. His sons wished him good night too, the old sensei went to his bedroom, allowing the turtles to decide how to end the day. But before doing that, the old father embraced the birthday boy for the tenth time in the day.

It was one of those rare occasions when Mikey was glad his Master had the habit of going to bed early. The longing to know what the others had prepared for him, began to exceed his patience.

"Do you want to watch TV for a while, Mikey?" Leonardo asked him.

"To hell with the TV! Let's go where the real fun is!" That answer made the three remaining turtles smile. Donatello had placed a finger over Michelangelo's lips, indicating to him that he shouldn't have raised the pitch of his voice. Anyway, they had to settle down on the couch in front of the screens, giving their master a reasonable time to fall asleep.

As soon as the young turtles were sure their father had given in to a comfortable and deep sleep they left the lair and promptly went to a section of the sewer that was connected with what had been the basement of an old elegant hotel that once stood majestically upright on the surface.

A huge hole in the wall which at that time was the result of an accident had been concealed by a thick wall of bricks. The guys, Leonardo and Raphael to be specific, had found it long ago and they discovered the secret the old wall was hiding. They were lucky; the basement was completely out of reach from the humans on the surface. Some architect had thought it was too small and dull to be part of the modern skyscraper that had taken the place of the building to which it had belonged before.

Some abandoned furniture was in the old basement, it was protected by thick plastic covers. All the furniture was still in perfect condition and had given them some hints that the place had been used to store the extra beds of the hotel. The owner had spared no expense in the glorious era of his business. It was high-quality furniture.

Leonardo and Raphael did their best to clean, put in order and provide everything they needed for the place that would be the only witness of a love manifested eloquently. The guys placed the huge and comfortable bed they had found inside the basement strategically in the center of the room which had dimensions worthy of a place designated for a famous person. Two elegant love seats, two bedside tables and a lamp were there too.

Initially, that was more than enough. But when Donatello turned twenty and the two older turtles included him; the smartest turtle changed somewhat the look of the place. When Donatello shared the secret, he replaced the lamp with a cute chandelier. April had bought it for her green friend, without really knowing the true purpose of the purchase. Donatello also added one more room to the place; he had built a spacious bathroom that fostered the emergence of very expressive smiles on the faces of his older bros. Now it was Mikey's turn to share the secret and start his life in the world of sex.

Of course Michelangelo knew almost everything what was to be known about the subject, he had a lot of practice when it came to pleasuring himself, but it was time to experience what it was to have sex with those who loved him. He longed to be loved that way, to be desired by the ones he loved, and feeling wrapped in the arms that would help him to forget forever the cold and indifferent tiles of the bathroom.

During all the way, Mikey was very excited looking at the others. When his eyes met Donatello's, he could perfectly see a very expressive love which promised him to provide the best moments of his life. When he met the eyes of his brother in red, he could see, with a bit of nervousness, that the desire was written quite clearly all over the face of the tough turtle. That assured him that Raphael was also as eager as him to enjoy the action. When his eyes fell on Leonardo's face, the young leader first looked at him gently and then with a huge smile full of passion, Michelangelo squinted his eyes, feeling flattered.

At last, the older turtles stopped in front at what appeared to be a wall. Not even the smallest clue was there to show what was behind that wall. Smiling, Donatello walked up to a group of rusty pipes that were only two steps away from the wall. Turning a circular handle, the tube turned on its axis revealing a small keyboard which might have belonged to an old cell phone.

Before typing the key code, the young genius threw a meaningful look at Leonardo. Raphael mimicked the action of the intelligent turtle. Michelangelo didn't understand the purpose of those looks, but that didn't diminish his curiosity, on the contrary, it was increased to its fullest.

The oldest turtle nodded at seeing those looks. After doing that, he looked at the youngest turtle in the eyes and spoke to him. The tone of Leonardo's voice made him shudder with excitement. "Mikey, this day and especially this night, belongs to you completely. We welcome you to a very special place. A place where we unleash our needs to express the passion we share, a place where our most basic instincts go beyond. A place where the most important of our feelings gets stronger, our love. Each of us, unlike humans, belongs entirely to his two lovers. Well, from now on each of us will belong completely to the other three." The turtle in blue explained, smiling at Michelangelo who smiled back wholeheartedly.

"This is your night; we will do whatever you want. We will please you fully. Please choose, who will take your virginity?" The leader asked him bluntly. Mikey's eyes widened as if the young leader had told him he was going to grant him three wishes. But after a few seconds, Mikey began to doubt a bit.

Leonardo understood the reason for the appearance of indecision in the eyes of the youngest turtle. "Don't worry Mikey, issues that make a dent in humans, such as jealousy and selfishness, do not apply to us. Choose without fear. Among us will never appear any bad feeling that could diminish the love we share. Each one of us will have the opportunity to please you that way, someday." Mikey sighed in relief, his face blushed a lot. He lowered his gaze for a few moments before looking shyly at Donatello. "I... I want Donnie to be the first."

Leonardo and Raphael threw looks full of joy towards the smartest turtle, and then they glanced at Mikey tenderly.

"Okay," Leonardo continued, "it will be a long night. Now, tell us, who do you want to make love to?" At first it seemed that nothing could beat Mikey's look after listening to the first question, but when he heard the second one... well, the only thing that could compare with the bright, beautiful eyes of the youngest turtle, was the warm sunlight.

Once again shyness seized Mikey for a moment, but he recovered and looked at Raphael intently. Donatello and Leonardo smiled widely at seeing the look on Mikey's face. They had already guessed who would be the chosen one. There was something about the tough turtle that made them want to have him beneath the lover's body in turn. Maybe it was the sensation of having control of the untamed turtle. Raphael had been, on all of the occasions, the chosen one to be possessed.

"Okay, Mikey," Leonardo said, "here we go." Before Leonardo could tell Donatello that he could type the key code, Mikey grabbed one of Leonardo's hands. The oldest turtle turned to see him. "Do you want to add something else?" The leader asked, looking at him with a warm gaze, encouraging the youngest turtle to express all his wishes.

Mikey's cheeks reddened even more, but despite his shyness he said: "I... I want you to be the first one to kiss me ... and ... and ... the first one in giving me a blowjob." Mikey told him softly, he was afraid to hear a negative answer.

"Your wish is my command, little one." Leonardo replied, kissing the hand with which his baby brother had stopped him. Mikey not only shuddered at perceiving the warmth of the eldest turtle's lips, but he also found himself savoring the tenderness wrapped in passion and desire. There is nothing better in life than feeling desired to strengthen self-esteem and Mikey was about to experience it in all its glory.

Donatello's nimble fingers typed the key code in a record time. The wall that seemed to be built of old, fragile bricks immediately began to sink beneath the floor thanks to a clever and well-designed hydraulic system. Courtesy of the genius turtle. But it wasn't enough. A huge metal plate about two inches thick; was also helping to protect the entrance to the sanctuary of the four lovers.

The solid obstacle also gave way easily when another number was typed. Immediately, the interior lights went on like they were welcoming the turtles. As soon as the last of them went through the threshold, both covers went back to their original position, effectively hiding any view and minimizing any sound that could come from the inside.

Michelangelo was amazed at seeing the elegance of the room. Anyone would say that a place like that, only a few meters from the sewer system, would only be a hallucination. Leonardo and Raphael had carpeted the place from wall to wall, for Mikey's welcome. A long and not very narrow plastic mat traced a driveway right to the bathroom to protect the new carpet. The three turtles strode to the bathroom and Mikey followed them.

Once inside the bathroom, the oldest turtles began to strip themselves from all of their protective gear and bandanas, Mikey imitated them while he was admiring the huge bathroom. Besides the basic furniture, the place was also equipped with a huge bathtub that had the right size for the four turtles to enjoy a relaxing bath together.

After they took off their protective gear, Leonardo placed one arm around the shoulders of the birthday boy, gently guiding him to the edge of the huge bathtub. Obediently, Mikey allowed Leonardo to guide him while the young leader was looking at him with admiration. The youngest turtle undoubtedly had a great body.

Donatello had already sat on the edge of the bathtub and Raphael had everything ready. There, on the floor, were two medium plastic washbowls, bath sponges, a bottle filled with liquid soap and a couple of soft towels. Leonardo told Mikey to put his feet inside the washbowl. Both, Raphael and Leonardo, knelt down in front of the young turtles.

Raphael started to wash Donatello's feet and Leonardo did the same with Mikey's. At first Michelangelo wasn't sure what to do, but Donatelo suggested him to follow his example: to get swept up by the sweet experience. Something as simple in appearance was one of Mikey's best experiences in his birthday night, an act full of sensuality and pleasure.

While Leonardo was dampening the skin of the young turtle's feet, he was also rubbing them with gentle massages to wipe away the thick dust of the road. After that, Leonardo took a bath sponge and poured some of the liquid soap on the feet of his mischievous angel. The young turtle was used to be coddled by his older brothers, but not at that level or in that way. He shot a look towards Donatello who was busy staring at Raphael with a mischievous look.

There is a huge difference between the innocent caresses and those which allow us to see the desire. That was the youngest turtle's first lesson. His sense of touch was giving him the opportunity to feel a great pleasure, sensing the experienced hands of the oldest turtle while they were exploring the entire surface of his feet with a calculated slowness, with curiosity, pressing the exact areas that would allow Mikey to relax. Leonardo looked up at Mikey with satisfaction, his efforts yielded fruit. The face of his baby brother was the most vivid picture of pleasure.

Donatello's face was also showing a smile that made clear his growing yearning for more daring caresses. Raphael was very busy gently rubbing Donatello's feet. But you could clearly tell that the tough turtle had difficulties to restrain his desires, but he was doing the best he could because he knew that on Mikey's first night it was important to take things slowly. Donatello wanted to satisfy a bit the growing lust of his brother in red.

Suddenly, Donatello leaned his body forward and grabbed Raphael's head with both hands to give him a passionate kiss. The emerald skinned turtle dropped the sponge as he tasted the soft lips of the olive green skinned turtle. Raphael rewarded Donatello with a look full of desire. Donnie sighed. Mikey couldn't go on looking at them because Leonardo began to rub the sole of his feet and tickled him. Mikey laughed a little.

"I love your sweet joy with all my heart, Mikey." Raphael said, the prankster's face turned red again. Michelangelo was surprised to hear that from Raphael, who usually told him to keep silence with a grunt.

"You are a source of passion for all of us. We have been waiting for you impatiently." Donatello added, looking at him with eyes that seemed to guess his thoughts. Mikey's face reddened even more when Donatello caressed his head with one of his hands, showing the deep love he felt for him.

Leonardo was the only one who didn't utter a single word, but he looked at Mikey then he leaned his body a little and kissed one of Mikey's thighs. Michelangelo enjoyed the intensity of the sensation. After a few minutes, Leonardo and Raphael gently dried the feet of the young lovers with the soft towels.

At last, both turtles, the ones who were down on their knees, ended their job. Now it was the youngest turtles' turn to follow the example.

Raphael began to stroke Donatello's shoulders while he was feeling how the skilled hands of the genius turtle were massaging his feet. Donnie felt his blood burning with desire and arousal when he realized that Raphael was ogling him.

Mikey was trying to concentrate to give Leonardo the same satisfaction he had experienced. He didn't want to seem so clumsy on his first time. Leonardo realized that Michelangelo was getting a little tense. So, he wanted to grant Mikey one of the wishes the little turtle had expressed before entering the place.

Leaning forward, the oldest turtle cupped his hands over Mikey's cheeks, caressing the cheekbones with his thumbs, at the same time admiring the most pristine shade of baby blue in the world; the shade which belonged to the eyes of the little angel who was kneeling down before him. Surprised by the oldest's action, the birthday boy threw him a curious look. "Mikey, lovely little one; thank you for choosing me to be the first one to give you the most supreme sign of love in life."

Mikey just stayed there, captivated by Leo's sweet words, observing the amazing sparkles of an eager longing reflected in Leo's eyes. Those deep chocolate eyes, he liked so much. After a minute of contemplation, Leonardo touched Mikey's lips with his. He could perfectly feel the shiver which ran through the body of the chaste turtle.

Leonardo did it again and again, increasing the duration and the pressure over Mikey's lips each time he touched the surface of his mouth. The torridity of the kisses as well as the tender response of the youngest turtle were becoming more and more overwhelming. The young leader, for just one second, was tempted to go as far as the anxiety ordered him to go, but he managed to restrain himself. Gently grabbing the back of Mikey's neck with both hands, Leonardo lightly brushed all the surface of Mikey's lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Leo... more... I want more..." Mikey begged in a low voice when he felt that Leonardo was pulling his mouth away from his lips. The young leader smiled widely, he kissed Mikey again, but this time he put his tongue inside his little angel's mouth. Mikey's eyes filled with tears which traced a way down his cheeks. Since he couldn't express his elation speaking, he wept with happiness. All the hours, the days, the years he had waited to receive his first kiss hadn't been in vain, he had been rewarded handsomely. All his hopes were fulfilled wholly.

At first it was just Leo who was lightly touching Mikey's tongue, but over time, Mikey began to do it too. When he got rid of his insecurities he was rewarded with the increase of his pleasure. The shyness that Michelangelo showed in the beginning had radically changed to fervent movements and Leonardo was happy to oblige him. The sensuality revealed him a new level of desire, a one he didn't know it could exist. Many new sensations were just waiting to be discovered by the new lover.

Eventually, when the kiss was over, Mikey gathered the strength to talk again. He murmured, sighing deeply: "Leo, I love you." Leonardo also sighed at seeing the response of the youngest turtle after that sublime act, full of poetry. "I love you too, Mikey. Your lips are delicious."

"If you keep sighing like that, we will run out of oxygen pretty soon." Donatello said as a joke. Everybody chuckled. The smart turtle had finished pampering Raphael. Meanwhile Mikey continued washing Leo's feet; Raphael followed the example and gave Donatello a passionate kiss. The genius turtle's body shuddered with pleasure, enjoying the impetuosity of the brawny turtle.

As soon as they had finished all their activities in the bathroom, all of them made their way to the bedroom. Donatello brought his baby brother with him and they sat on one of the love seats. The youngest turtle was just waiting for the new experience. Donnie smiled and showed him a paper bag he had taken from one of the bedside tables. I was filled with tiny chocolates, Mikey's favorites.

Giving in to his usual behavior, Mikey took the bag from Donatello's hands very willing to swallow a big handful of chocolates, but his smart brother stopped him with a laugh. "No Mikey, that's not how it's done, observe." The genius turtle tilted the bag and some of the tiny chocolates fell down into Leonardo's cupped hands. The young leader had some troubles to pull himself away from a very horny Raphael. The strong turtle constantly caressed Leonardo's skin as he nibbled his neck.

Leonardo and Raphael were very comfortable on the other love seat. Leonardo showed Raphael his hands filled with the tiny chocolates. The oldest brother didn't utter a single word, but Raphael knew well what Leonardo wanted. Looking into Leonardo's eyes, Raphael began eating out of Leo's hand.

Slowly, Raphael savored each and every of the tiny chocolates, softly brushing Leonardo's hands with his mouth each time he did. The splendid view of Raphael, the tactile fascination and the aroma of chocolate blended with the scent of the fiery turtle made Leonardo blush deeply. Arousal spreading through his whole body, he was more than willing to do anything.

Mikey kept looking at them as well as Donatello, but it was time to experience it himself. Before Mikey could ask Donnie to do the same for him, Donatello was already showing Mikey his hands full of chocolates. Without delay, he brought his hands close to Mikey's mouth.

Mikey began to savor them very slowly. When he was done, he started to lick and suck Donnie's fingers to clean and savor every last little piece of chocolate. Donatello looked at him feeling how his heart was beating faster and faster. Mikey looked up and stared at Donatello, the olive skinned turtle couldn't resist anymore; he grabbed the shoulders of the new lover and kissed him ardently.

Mikey was pleasantly surprised by the action. A small scream of excitement was stifled by the lips of his intelligent brother who didn't stop kissing him until he had him beneath his body, running his hands all over his ocean green skin with soft yet lively movements.

Mikey's and Donnie's churrs began to become heated, matching those of Leo and Raph. It was time for one of the memorable moments.

"Ra… Raph... it...it's... Mi... Mikey's night." Leonardo told to his ardent and impulsive emerald skinned lover.

"Yeah... I know." Much to his chagrin, but knowing that Leonardo would make up to him later, Raphael let go of him to get closer to the smartest turtle. Donatello had ended savoring his baby brother's lips; he smiled when he felt how the strong arms of the brawny turtle were lifting him up easily to carry him in his arms, taking him to one side of the bed to put him down on the firm mattress. Mikey didn't have time to complain about the sudden absence of the brainy turtle, almost immediately, Leonardo did the same with Mikey. The youngest turtle was eager to be possessed.

"Let the action begin, Mikey." Leonardo whispered in his ear and then kissed him again vehemently. Mikey's slow breaths turned into pantings and then into churrs while Leonardo was licking his body, taking his time as he traced a line from his baby brother's mouth to his crotch. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, Michelangelo could imagine that pleasure could reach such high levels.

Leonardo was basking in the scent of his young lover; Mikey's aroma reminded him of the smell of candy. With his tongue, the leader began to push harder on the two soft plates of Mikey's lower plastron, the ones which protected Mikey's cock. Panting, Mikey grabbed Leo's head and without realizing it, he opened his legs. Leonardo seized the chance and he placed himself between Mikey's legs to encourage Mikey's penis to come out. The youngest turtle's manhood seemed to be crying out for more attention to get out of its hiding place.

Sensual love and eroticism full of charm filled the mind of the new lover at feeling how his big brother softly began massaging the inside of his thighs with one of his hands while with the other he was squeezing his little tail. At feeling the soft squeeze, the sensitive appendix sent waves of pleasure through his spine. Those signals intensified the glow of his eyes, invited him to exhale deeper churrs and encouraged his yearning for reaching the orgasm.

All those persuasive incentives were enough; Mikey's cock began to come out till it was fully erect. "You are so beautiful, Mikey." Leonardo whispered in his ear with a tone of voice which made him shudder in delight. The prankster smiled, feeling flattered once again.

While Michelangelo was being guided by Leonardo on the path toward his first sexual release without being lonely, Donatello helped Raphael to decrease the arousal the turtle in red hadn't been able to satisfy after he had explored every inch of Leo's skin with his strong hands. While standing on the bed, Donatello knelt in front of Raphael to pamper him.

The young genius' skillful hands showed once more that the calmest turtle possessed all the necessary anatomical knowledge to help Raphael to have a memorable orgasm; one of the many he was going to enjoy throughout that night. Raphael was halfway towards satisfaction. Donatello only had to help him a little. That was easy for him.

As soon as Donatello had Raphael's stiff manhood before his eyes, he placed both hands around the base and began licking the tip. Raphael didn't bother to stifle the sounds that were coming out of his mouth; those sounds aroused Donatello even more. Most of the time, Raphael was the one who added a wild touch to the environment in the bedroom, but every now and then any of the others ended up surpassing him.

After long seconds dedicated to use his tongue wisely, the smartest turtle grabbed a little harder the base of Raphael's member. The pressure applied wasn't hurting him, but it didn't allow Raphael to enjoy release until Donatello loosened his grip over his shaft. The next minutes were a mix of torment and pleasure for Raphael. Without releasing his hold on Raphael's cock, Donatello began to give him a blow job. The genius turtle wrapped it with his mouth, sucking and running his tongue all over it.

Raphael suppressed his wishes to ask for more at feeling how Donatello was sucking his cock nonstop, those incentives promised him to see the stars at any moment. Just when the smartest turtle judged that Raphael couldn't take it anymore, he loosened his grip. The orgasm Raphael had experienced had been so intense that Donatello almost choked with his brother's cum. The tough turtle's seed had filled his throat in just a second.

Almost at the same time Leonardo completed another request of his little brother, Michelangelo's wish was almost fulfilled. The eldest turtle had surrounded Mikey's entire length with his mouth, gently caressing it with his tongue. The skilled turtle knew exactly how much pressure he had to apply so that the youngest turtle could enjoy the sensual experience to the max during a longer time. The young leader offered his best to satisfy the new lover all of them had been waiting for so long. Finally, Mikey climaxed. Leonardo went on stroking Mikey's manhood until he felt his baby brother was completely satisfied... for the time being.

Leonardo smiled at seeing the expression of satisfaction that Mikey's face was showing. His mouth was half opened, exhaling soft pantings, his glassy eyes, shining after experiencing his first ecstasy to the side of his lovers. It was one of the best views for Leonardo. Mikey's eyes met Raphael's gaze, he had fallen on his knees onto the bed and his head was resting on one of Donatello's shoulders who was stroking the hotheaded turtle's nape. The hothead smiled at the prankster, their gazes were manifesting, without a doubt, that they were anxious to start the next round. Now it was Donatello's turn to take the youngest turtle's virginity.

As soon as all the guys got their breath back, they exchanged their mates. Donatello knew that Mikey was relaxed enough to get started, that way he wouldn't feel any pain. But Donatello couldn't take the chance that he could hurt Mikey. Bearing that in mind, the genius turtle took a box out from under the bed. Inside the box were various objects, sex toys to be precise. Donatello found what he was looking for, a tube filled with lube.

Michelangelo didn't change his position on the bed; he just lay there, waiting for Don, expecting the new experience. He just had time to take the initiative to kiss Leonardo one more time. Raphael, eager for the compensation for being so patient, had expected to claim his prize right away. Hurriedly, he scooped Leonardo up in his arms and took him to the other side of the bed, just where Donatello had pampered him for a while. The slight brusqueness from Raphael toward Leonardo surprised Mikey a little. He had thought that his brother in red gave up his attitude when he was in that special place.

But there was no problem. Since the beginning, Leonardo had been the only one that could satisfy the strongest turtle when he was possessed by lust, with his emotions all over the place. Raphael was careful when he was with Donatello. That's why Leonardo was always there to satisfy those whims. He fitted in with Raphael's plans. Raphael took advantage of Leonardo's willingness.

That didn't mean Leonardo was making a sacrifice, on the contrary, when he knew that Raphael could only lose all his inhibitions at his side, he thought it was Raphael's most erotic way to say he adored him and Leonardo loved it. And truth be told, life is much more beautiful when those instincts are completely satisfied, and even more when they are shared with the loved one. The turtles' love was one that could be classified as unique.

Rough sex was what Raphael had to offer. Donatello enjoyed it from time to time and it was sure Michelangelo would enjoy it someday too; but the prankster preferred the sexual desire wrapped in tenderness. That reason led him to choose Donatello to be the one who would take his virginity.

Mikey's cock was flaccid, but Donatello was very willing to fix that. It was going to be a big moment in Mikey's life, an occasion he had been waiting for a long time. He had thought his heart had reached its highest level, but he realized that he was mistaken when he noticed his heart was pounding wildly when Donnie began to touch him.

The smart turtle was touching softly all the surfaces of Mikey's body, like he was molding clay. Each one of Donatello's caresses formed a whole prelude pretty well orchestrated whose sole purpose was to give Mikey what he deserved. Mikey had dreamt with that moment during a long time. He could tell there was a big difference between dreaming about it and doing it.

The experience he was enjoying couldn't be compared with the time when he was pleasuring himself; from then on he knew what really meant to be one to someone physically and spiritually. And in this case his three lovers, those who loved him that way. Donatello was giving Mikey the same number of kisses and caresses; that meant a lot of them. Those hands that were touching Mikey's body were charting a way of fire over all the places they touched. Mikey begged Donatello to begin. Donnie did as he was told.

Donatello had covered one of his fingers with the lubricant and then he slid his finger across Mikey's tight entrance little by little. Donatello looked up to check if the turtle that was lying before him was okay. "Are you okay, Mikey?" The smartest asked him each time his finger made its way a bit through the ring-shaped muscle.

"Yeah... don't stop, Donnie," the youngest implored, "it feels great." Smiling, Donatello went on until the entire length of his finger was inside his lovely lover. After giving Mikey a few minutes to get used to the intrusion, he began to rotate his finger; at the same time he was moving it in and out. While Donatello was preparing Mikey for his first time, Raphael was more than ready to take Leonardo. Having Leonardo into his arms brought his virility back to life without the need of another incentive. Raphael was nibbling Leo's neck as he was inhaling his scent.

Leo's body, over the years, was impregnated with the smell of the incense. It was a mix that drove Raphael crazy with desire all the time, the perfume had mixed with Leo's body odor resulting in something that Raphael couldn't define let alone resist. Each time it was more difficult for Raphael to remain focused in the sessions of meditation, which was bad enough for him. Now, with that aroma around him, it was impossible for him to concentrate.

But in the bedroom, he could succumb without reserve to the excitement as he smelled the scent of the one he wanted to possess. "Do you want me, Raphael?" Was the question that Leonardo had whispered into the ear of the turtle who couldn't wait any longer. Raphael pulled back a little from his lover's body. A glint brightened the color of his eyes showing how much he wanted to take Leo. That glint was the reply to Leo's query. Instantly, Leo smiled when he recognized one of Raph's deep desires.

"Go ahead Raph, do whatever you want with me." These words completely destroyed the barrier which prevented Raphael from doing what he wanted. All his senses were about to go wild. Leonardo moved from words to action, he laid down on the bed in front of his strong brother, ready to please him.

Raphael rummaged in the box, looking for the objects he needed: a rope and a sleep mask. Leonardo was looking at him just out of curiosity. When Leo saw the objects he knew what was coming. Raphael got closer to his big brother and with a kiss; he put the sleep mask over Leo's eyes. Leonardo couldn't see a thing, but he liked to be blindfolded. He couldn't use his sense of sight, but that way his other senses were most acute.

"Don't move." Raphael ordered him with a firm yet loving voice. The hothead used one of his hands to rub Leo's lower plastron with insistence while he had slipped his other hand under Leo's neck to pull his face closer to his lips. He kissed Leo in such way that the young leader was more than surprised. Raphael's kisses, barely allowed him to breath. Leo's churrs were rising in volume at the insistence applied all over his lower plastron. His manhood was more than ready to come out.

"I will give you the best moment of your life." The fiery turtle said in Leo's ear softly. The young leader's body shuddered in pleasure while Raphael was stroking his hard cock relentlessly. Suddenly, Raphael released him; Leonardo waited patiently what was to come next. His body was turned face down and he felt how his hands were being tied up behind his shell. His penis had been trapped between his body and the mattress, but that didn't hurt him.

Swiftly, Raphael straddled on his big brother's legs. Raphael's knees were supporting most of his weight, that way he wasn't crushing Leo. A long and deep gasp was the only manifestation of a slight pain from Leonardo to the sudden intrusion of Raphael's cock into his body. Raphael eyes showed, without a doubt, that all of his senses were completely pleased, perceiving Leo's scent, tasting his skin when he bent down to lick one of Leo's shoulders. Seeing him there, feeling how Leo's inner walls were caressing his virility, enjoying his big brother's warmth squeezing his manhood was Raphael's hottest experience.

That was what Raphael liked the most, to feel Leo's tight entrance embracing his long, hard shaft. With him, he could afford to be a little brutal that way he was entirely satisfied, and Leonardo knew it well. Of course Raphael also enjoyed making love with Donatello in a calm way. But every now and then he turned to his big brother to feel complete at another level. And this was one of those occasions. For a few seconds Raphael didn't move to give Leonardo a chance to recover a little.

At the same time Mikey's body was trembling due the sensation he was experiencing for the first time at a slow, delightful pace. Once again, his whispers had turned into moans and then into churrs. "Donnie... please, take me now..." Michelangelo didn't have to tell him twice. After applying a generous amount of lubricant on his own penis, Donatelo began to slip his manhood into his baby brother's virgin hole.

Every time Donatello pushed a little more, Michelangelo squinted his eyes; the blush of his cheeks became intense. It was a delight to see, especially for Donatello. The smartest and the strongest were enjoying the heavenly sensation of being inside of their brothers. Donatello's cock had made all the way into Mikey's ass, from the tip to the hilt; but waited a bit, he wanted to make sure Michelangelo wouldn't suffer any pain, or at least not much.

"Am I go-going to feel the same, Donnie?" Mikey asked as he glanced how Raphael was shoving as hard as he could into Leonardo's ass, his cock going in and out more quickly each time he did. The young leader was moaning, panting, churring, and pending his next sexual climax. Donatello gently nodded as he slowly caressed his baby brother seeing how Mikey's cock was hardening even more. Donnie began to move, at some point he was about to cum, but he could restrain himself, he wanted to cum at the same time as Mikey.

After waiting for a reasonable time, the smart began to move faster. His movements were precise, he pulled back until the tip of his cock was still inside Mikey and then he thrust forward again. He tried to do it at different angles, trying to find Mikey's prostate, his sweet spot. The prankster entrance tightened when the genius touched his sensitive spot. Mikey begged Donatello to increase the force and the speed of his thrusts.

The friction of the bed sheets over Leonardo's cock and Raphael's intense movements were driving Leo to a state unknown to him, he was going mad with pleasure. Raphael knew well the position of Leo's sweet point in his body and he was touching it furiously with his rigid virility. Leonardo reached his sexual climax in such sudden way that immediately he tensed his lower body, squeezing, trapping Raph's cock when it was completely inside his body.

A deep gasp of satisfaction emerged from Raphael's throat at feeling he was filling Leo's love tunnel with his seed. Leonardo kept the pressure over Raph's cock to enjoy to the max every last drop of cum. When Raphael felt that the pressure wasn't decreasing, he was breathless and his eyes were glassy because his orgasm nearly doubled its intensity.

Raphael collapsed next to Leo, whose body at last had loosened a bit and had released the hothead's penis. After of many glorious seconds enjoying the afterglow, Raphael smiled at seeing that Leonardo was also smiling widely, but he looked a little tired. Gently, the tough turtle took the sleep mask off of his kind mate's face. "Leo... that was... wonderful... thanks." The emerald skinned turtle thanked. "I love... you... Raph." Leonardo replied, looking at him with a loving look.

Both turtles began to notice the deep churrs coming from Mikey and Donnie, who were experiencing the pleasure increasing exponentially. Donatello even after he had filled Mikey's rectum with his seed, stayed inside his little brother for a little while due to tiredness; besides, Mikey wasn't eager to let him go. The orgasm Michelangelo and Donatello had felt and shared... they would remember it for the rest of their lives. "Donnie... you were... a-amazing." Mikey whispered, barely breathing.

The guys rested a little more before going on. Being youths full of life and vigor, they still were willing to continue 'playing' for quite a while; not to mention that it was Mikey's turn to take Raphael. Pretty sprightly, the youngest turtle made his way crawling over the bed toward his brother in red who smiled at him. Donatello got closer to Leonardo and he untied his hands. Leonardo thanked Donnie with a big kiss. "Do you want to take me, Donnie?" Leo asked him. "No, I want to feel you inside of me." The smartest responded, looking at his big brother mischievously. At seeing that, Leonardo licked his lips.

Imitating what he had learned when he was in Donatello's arms, Michelangelo looked for the tube of lubricant. When he found it, he set out to open it, but Raphael prevented him from doing so. "I don't need that, Mikey, go ahead and take me." Moving from words to action, Raphael began to rub gently Mikey's cock to bring it back to life. Mikey tilted his head back upon feeling the strong hands of Raphael running all over his manhood.

This time Mikey took a little while on having a full erection, but when he did it, he could feel his whole body throbbing with desire. Raphael was ready; he had taken care of his own arousal. Mikey told Raphael to go down on all fours. That was the way he wanted to possess him. The turtle with the darkest skin wanted to object, but he gave up after seeing the looks on his brothers' faces. Those looks reminded him that it was Mikey's special night.

Placing himself in the position Mikey had told him, Raphael slightly spread his legs and lowered his head a bit, offering himself to Mikey who was staring at Raph's ass avidly. For Raphael it had always been a little difficult to be passive in bed, but once he had started, he had never had any regrets. Michelangelo smiled happily and pushed the head of his dick into Raph's ass. Immediately he realized that the sensation of being on top was quite different from being on the bottom, but it was equally as exciting. Raphael gasped loudly when Mikey penetrated him, the youngest turtle was well-endowed.

Michelangelo didn't surrender to his desire of pleasure, he wanted to start thrusting, but he wanted to last as long as he could; besides, he also wanted that Raphael could enjoy the ride for more time. With a mischievous smile, the youngest turtle watched how Raphael's little tail was wagging from side to side showing how much its owner was enjoying Mikey's actions. "Aim to the left side, Mikey." Donatello told him as he took a tiny break; he had been kissing Leo relentlessly. Leonardo was lying face up and the smartest was sat astraddle on his lap.

Of course Mikey did as he was told. Almost immediately the movements of Raphael's tail became frenzied as well as the moans and churrs the tough turtle was breathing out to each strong push of Mikey's dick. Raphael shut his eyes tightly and begged his new lover to increase the strength, the speed and the depth. Michelangelo gripped his brother's hip, very willing to please him. Everything that Mikey had experienced that night, had gone beyond his expectations. To have a fiery turtle, who was yelling for more, was the golden touch for that special night which belonged only to him.

Donatello, after he had given Leonardo new impetus, was telling him: "Leo, I want to lead..." After expressing his wish, the genius grabbed Leo's cock firmly yet gently and positioned the tip of that hard shaft to his entrance. Gradually, Donatelo began to drop his hips until he was sitting, Leo's cock was completely inside him. Donnie really wanted to have one more orgasm before they went to sleep, but exhaustion began to take its toll on him.

"Leo... I can't... go on..." Leonardo realized his little brother needed some help because over the last few days Donatello had devoted himself to work without a break in one of his many projects. Gently grabbing his little brother's cock, Leonardo tried to spot a specific place at the base of Donatello's erection. His sense of touch helped him to find it. Just when he had detected it, using his ability, he activated the pressure point.

As if by magic, the smartest came back to action. His arousal became bigger and bigger while he bounced up and down over Leo's dick. The young leader, upon feeling his little brother had recovered his vigor, focused on enjoying the arousing sensations which wrapped his manhood while the walls of his little brother's body were caressing him. Leonardo always enjoyed to the max all the activities in the bedroom. That pleased him a lot because that way he could please all his lovers.

The young leader's head hit the surface of the bed, barely breathing because the pleasure he was enjoying was splendid. Each and every cell in Donatello's body was crying out for more. Leo's eyes met Donnie's and widely smiled at seeing that the body of his mate was throbbing with the same love spell he was experiencing.

Both turtles ejaculated almost at the same time after a few minutes during which Donatelo haven't stopped moving up and down quickly. If sex achieves its highest level is because it is cemented by true love. And true love was what the guys had in large quantities.

While enjoying the afterglow, Donatello laid down over Leo's chest; his orgasm had undermined the last bit of his strength. "Leo... I... I think... I'm... falling asleep." Donnie said in a low voice before he closed his eyes. As soon as Donatello gave up without a fight to the urgent need to sleep, Leonardo hugged him tighter, pulling him closer to his chest but being careful not to wake him up. Leo just stared at Donnie's face, captivated by his little brother's sweet look as he was sleeping. Both Leonardo and Donatello had lived the intensity of the act which for many is the only way two souls become one for a few seconds.

While the oldest turtle tenderly touched the face of the young turtle that was sleeping over his body, Michelangelo fell exhausted over Raphael's shell; the tough turtle had also collapsed onto the bed after he had taken pleasure in feeling his insides throbbing with satisfaction after the arousal, thanks to the wild movements of the new member. "Thanks, Raph..." Mikey said happily. Although Raphael was bearing the weight of his little brother's body, he was puffing and panting with all the force of his lungs.

After a few minutes break, the two older turtles focused on making the bed. They changed the bed sheets and all the blankets. Meanwhile Mikey was sitting on one of the love seats, hugging the genius turtle sitting on his lap. As soon as Leo and Raph finished with the bed, they got close to their little brothers. Leonardo picked Donnie up in his arms and Raphael did the same with Mikey, although he was still awake.

They went to the bathroom. Patiently, they waited until the bathtub was filled with warm water. Raphael was bathing Mikey gently. The prankster had begun to yawn. Leonardo was doing the same with Donatello trying to not wake him up. Leonardo wanted Donnie to sleep through the night; he wanted him to enjoy the best sleep.

"Thanks bros, this has been the best night of my life." Mikey said with satisfaction and a love he couldn't hide. "What a pity Donnie is asleep, I would have liked to kiss him one more time." Mikey smiled at seeing how Donatello was sleeping pleasantly in his big brother's protective arms.

"He was a little tired before we started. He has been too busy lately, Mikey." Leonardo explained, smiling at his baby brother. "But, when he wakes up tomorrow, he will have enjoyed a great night and you will be able to kiss him good morning. Do you wish to sleep next to him?"

"Are we going to sleep here? All together?" Mikey asked, smiling widely.

"It's our best choice, Mikey. We don't want to waste time walking back home when we are so tired." Raphael told him.

"Oh... I get it. Of course I want to sleep next to Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed, filled with joy.

After expressing that happy thought, both turtles helped Leo to bath their smart brother. When everybody was ready, they went back to the bedroom. Leonardo and Raphael laid Donatello down on the bed, just by Mikey's side. The prankster fell fast asleep with a big smile on his face.

Leonardo lay down on the other side of the bed next to Raphael. The tough turtle wrapped his arms around his big brother's body, giving him the last kiss of the night. After a few seconds they were already asleep.

Michelangelo had understood many things that very night. One of them was that you are never quite the same after experiencing those actions full of love. Situations in which your own self dies to be reborn once again, completely renewed. Sex is not only relief; it is a sacred energy that has the power to create a new life.

And it was true, from that day forward, Michelangelo was reborn every time he shared himself with all his lovers; he enjoyed every second of every opportunity they had to physically express their love. His life grew stronger each time he was experiencing the power of that energy.

They were four especial beings that had been born in this world to live unique and singular lives. Their lives weren't directed by the same laws that restrain the humans' sex. Their four hearts shared the most important feeling in life, pulsing at the same time with the same strength and harmony; they enjoyed a rain of love.

They couldn't ask for more.

 **THE END**


End file.
